


"we could get arrested for this!"

by lixaus



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 23:56:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19161616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lixaus/pseuds/lixaus
Summary: this is a small minchan oneshot from the promt: "we could get arrested for this!"





	"we could get arrested for this!"

excuse me, what the hell do you think you’re doing?” chan’s voice was in a hushed whisper, leaning forward to grip minho’s wrist, pulling him back.

“i’m breaking into the roof of the hotel, duh. there’s a hot tub up here!” minho grinned, returning back to his lockpicking at the door.

“are you stupid?!” chan’s eyes widened, his nerves kicking in as he looked at the other. minho was completely unbothered, and just continued to work on the lock.

“i’m not stupid, thank you very much-“ click. “i’m a genius!” minho laughed a little, opening the door.

chan was hesitant, staring at the other with a confused look.

“you expect me to go on the roof, where we could get caught? minho, what are you thinking?!”

“i’m thinking that you need to live a little. c’mon!” he quickly grabbed chan’s wrist, dragging him onto the roof.

and sure enough, there was a hot tub there. chan let out a sigh of frustration. they could very easily get caught up there, and get in so much trouble. although, he did want to spend more time with minho… it was just that fear in the back of his mind.

everything quickly left his mind as he saw minho changing out of his jeans and shirt, hopping into the hot tub, shooting chan a wide smile.

“come on! they keep it running all the time. plus, look around, you can see almost everything!” minho sounded like a kid in a candy store, his smile going from ear to ear.

he kept urging chan to get in, and finally… he gave in.

chan quickly changed and got in next to minho, gulping slightly. he still wasn’t too excited about breaking in, but he did admit that the hot tub did feel nice, and the view was astonishing.

“how do i get roped into these things..?” chan let out a sigh of defeat, moving to rest his head against minho’s shoulder.

“hmm… because you want to secretly?” minho smirked a little, moving and placing his arm around chan’s shoulders, pulling him closer.

“i do not! minho, we could get arrested for this!” chan had a small pout on his lip, looking at minho.

“mm… but, we’re not going to. and if we do, you make a run for it, and i’ll distract them,” minho spoke softly, turning his head to look into chan’s eyes.

“you’re a dumbass.” chan replied, his voice barely above a whisper.

“i’m your dumbass,” minho’s eyes lead down to chan’s lips before leaning in, pressing his own against them softly.

they sat in the hot tub for probably two hours, just cuddling, kissing, and laughing. and no, they didn’t get arrested.


End file.
